Sunday Mornings
by ThePartyAfterYouLeft
Summary: Just a teeny, tiny one-shot of A/O smut, written as a gift for the best beta ever. Happy birthday, you!


**A/N: Just a tiny, smutty one-shot. Happy Birthday to the best damn beta a girl could ever have.**

* * *

**SUNDAY MORNINGS**

Alex slipped into the loft after her run, checking the clock on the stove as she grabbed a glass of water and headed to the stairs. Olivia hadn't joined her this morning. After a long week with a few late nights, she'd decided to sleep instead. Or, at least, that's what Alex thought she'd mumbled an hour ago when she rolled over and pulled the pillow over her head.

As Alex approached the bedroom, she called out to the detective. "Wake up, sleepyhead, I was going to treat you to..." She lost her train of thought as she crossed the threshold, finding Olivia leaning against the pillows, holding a champagne flute and wearing only a lazy smile.

"Brunch?" Olivia finished for her. "I thought we'd stay in for that."

"Oh, did you?" Alex laughed. "I was sure I'd have to wake you up."

"Oh, I'm wide awake," Olivia said. "Have been for a while. Long run, huh?"

"While you were sleeping in, I decided I'd work up an appetite for some vanilla bean french toast at Jane. Whatever you've got has to be better than all that syrupy brioche."

"Well, that is a tall order," Liv conceded, taking a sip of her drink. "But I think I'm up for it."

"I haven't even mentioned the wicked Bloody Mary. "

She had to admit, listening to Alex rhapsodize about food was nearly as erotic as hearing her talk about sex. "I know how you love it. But don't you need to make a reservation there?"

"Mm-hmm, you do," she nodded. "And I did. What are you drinking?" She tipped her head in the direction of Olivia's glass.

"Mimosa, of course. And speaking of drinks, did you really just refer to that Bloody Mary as _wicked_?"

"I might have. So?"

"So, your New England is showing, Cab." Olivia never called her _Cab_. It was Kate's nickname for her from way back, but the detective couldn't help herself. Alex saying _wicked_ was so fucking adorable she couldn't stand it. "No Dunkies this morning, honey?"

Alex walked over to the bed and took Olivia's drink, downing a healthy swallow of the bubbly concoction before returning it to its owner. "I'm not from New England," she protested. "I only went to school there. Why don't you tease me about East Amherst?"

"Because East Amherst slang—what little I've heard, anyway—isn't nearly as cute as _wicked_. Did you pick that up at Exeter, or at _Hahvahd_?" Liv laughed, but Alex was stubbornly resisting joining her in the joke. "Sweetie, I like it, don't get me wrong. And you know I like Dunkies."

"You're changing the subject, Liv, using donuts you don't even have to distract me from the fact that you were lying here, drinking..."

"Naked," Liv amended. "Lying here naked, drinking."

"Don't interrupt," Alex said. She had walked away from Olivia's side, down to the foot of the bed, probably not even realizing she was arguing a case here in their bedroom on a Sunday morning. "As I was saying, you were lying here, drinking, with the sun coming through those windows onto that beautiful body of yours, while I was out pounding the pavement."

"Naked," Olivia said again. "I was naked. You keep forgetting the naked part."

"Don't worry, I'm not forgetting it. I just don't want to give it too much thought, or I'll miss brunch." Alex laughed at the familiar expression that settled onto Liv's features. "Ah, there's that pout I love so much."

"I'm not pouting," Olivia protested.

"But you are, babe," she laughed. "First, trying to throw me off my game with the mention of phantom donuts, and now puffing out those sexy lips. Don't you think that's a little unethical, Detective?"

"Unethical? That's your rebuttal?" Olivia set aside her mimosa and leaned forward from her reclining position, crawling to the end of the bed. When she reached the edge—a rough border delineated by blankets, a carelessly discarded robe and the 6 throw pillows Alex insisted on putting on the bed despite Olivia's more practical assertions that they were silly and unnecessary—only then did she rise up on her knees.

Perched there, she could look the attorney squarely in the eye. She tapped her index finger directly in the center of Alex's chest as she made her next point. "Check your Lexis Nexis, Counselor. _Frazier v. Cupp. _Deceit on the part of the police is perfectly acceptable_."_

She enunciated every word, and then punctuated her remarks by grabbing the front of Alex's Dri-Fit running shirt and using it to pull her close for a deep, dizzying kiss that they both felt from lips to toes and everywhere in between. When her mouth was free, Alex spoke again.

"We'll see about that," she said, and kissed Liv again, cupping the small of the detective's back to pull her close before giving her a light smack on her bare ass. "There are consequences to everything."

"I hoped there would be," Olivia grinned. She was growing chilled where the damp shirt met her skin. "Let's get this off you. You're wet," she teased, pulling the red shirt slowly up Alex's long torso.

"You don't know the half of it," Alex practically growled as she massaged Olivia's back. "But I'd better take a shower. I'm all sweaty."

"No shower." Olivia held her in place. "You're fine just the way you are."

"Babe, I'm all dirty," Alex whined.

"I love you dirty," Olivia mumbled as she kissed and licked Alex's neck and shoulders. "I love you salty, and sticky, and hot."

"You love it when you make me that way," Alex laughed. "But to start out like that?"

Olivia was pushing up the tight elastic of her running bra now, freeing the beautiful breasts and their soft, pink nipples that stiffened quickly in the cool room. She immediately covered one peak with her mouth while she finished removing the bra, coaxing Alex to help her. Alex moaned at the familiar sensation of Liv's tongue on her pebbled skin. Once her arms were free of the spandex garment, she grabbed hold of the dark hair and used her leverage to increase the contact between them.

"God, that feels good, babe." Alex was quickly forgetting about all of her plans: shower, brunch, and any other damn thing outside of this bedroom. She was still moving Olivia's head, loving the strong, almost rough feeling of the suction on her tit contrasting with the feather-light feel of the absentminded patterns being drawn on her bare back. But she offered one more time. "You sure you don't want me to take a shower? You can come with me."

Olivia freed her mouth, just for a second, to answer. "No time for that." She moved her attention to the other breast, continuing her sucking, licking and biting while she began to remove Alex's black shorts. "Brunch," she mumbled.

Alex stepped out of the shorts and kicked them aside. "Brunch?" It wasn't even a question, really; lost as she was in the sensations of Olivia's tongue and the sleepy, soapy smell of her skin, she was just repeating the last word she'd heard.

* * *

Olivia lifted her head now to look at Alex, whose eyes were closed, her breathing shallow. She grabbed a breast, while maintaining her grip on Alex's ass. "Brunch, babe, remember?"

Alex opened her eyes, slowly, seemed to recall the concept of Sunday mornings: food, newspaper, coffee. She smiled. "It's only 9:30," she said. "Reservations aren't until 11."

"That late?" Olivia teased. "Thought you'd be starving after that run."

"I could have something here to tide me over," Alex grinned. "Something sticky and sweet."

"I guess you could," Olivia agreed. "Anything in mind?" She leaned back, waiting for an answer. It wasn't coming, so she turned around and crawled back to the pillows at the top of the bed. She was on all fours as she traversed the expanse of cotton, and she knew what the view would do to the attorney. She looked back over her shoulder to enjoy the reaction.

"Fuck me," Alex said in a low, tight voice.

Olivia turned around and settled against the pillows. "Oh, I'll fuck you," she said. "Get up here, Cabot."

That was a command Alex had no intention of ignoring. She climbed onto the bed, walking toward Olivia on her knees, until she was straddling the detective's legs. Olivia stroked the strong thighs in front of her. "I missed you while you were out, _pounding the pavement_," she said. "I thought you'd never come home."

She lifted her face up for a kiss, and Alex obliged, gripping the headboard behind Liv and leaning in, feeling her quads flexing under Olivia's palms.

"You were naked when I left this morning," Alex replied. "I couldn't stay gone too long. The thought of a Sunday morning roll in the hay with you makes me horny, you know."

Olivia nodded. _Yes. _Knowing how much Alex wanted her, hearing her say it, her language just a little crude—it was undeniably hot. She continued to touch Alex, to move her hands over curves and ridges and planes, reaching around to stroke the exquisite line where the curve of her beautiful ass met the back of her thigh. "I love these legs," she said.

Alex rose up a bit on her knees, lengthening and contracting various muscles with her movement. "That's why I run," she said, using her knuckles to pinch and twist Olivia's nipples. "Have to stay in shape for you."

"Oh, I think some of this is God-given," Olivia said. She kissed Alex's chin, and her jaw, and then her mouth. "You were born beautiful."

"Flattery, Detective?" Alex laughed. "It's not necessary at this point. I'm pretty much a done deal where you're concerned."

"It's not flattery," Olivia argued. "All true. But if it were flattery, what would that get me?"

Alex looked at her, not answering for a moment, and then placed Olivia's hand between her own legs, bearing down to create the pressure she was craving. "It would get you any fucking thing you wanted," she said.

Olivia moaned at the contact, the wetness she'd known would be there. Back and forth, she reveled in the feel of the slick folds of Alex's pussy, and the gentle moans and quickened breathing she was eliciting. Having even a little power over this gorgeous woman was an unnecessary aphrodisiac.

She continued to stroke and tease Alex while she brought her lips back to the beautiful breasts in front of her. She couldn't get enough, loved nothing more than have her mouth and her arms and her senses full of Alex, nothing at all but Alex. Her fingers were dipping in and out, just entering her slightly, making them both crazy for something they already wanted, more than they thought possible. Somehow she was dragging this out like a long dance to a slow song, while creating a sense of urgency that demanded lights and sirens and breakneck speeds.

* * *

Alex wondered how much more she could reasonably be expected to endure. "Liv, baby, that feels so fucking good," she said. Her voice was low, and rough, and ragged. Olivia knew that voice, knew that her lover was ready to beg if she didn't get what she wanted, and now. So Olivia took her hand away, just for a second. Just long enough.

"No, God, Olivia, please," she moaned. "Please, don't stop that, I need you."

"What do you need?" Olivia knew the answer—Alex had passed this test with flying colors before. But Jesus, how she loved the begging...

"I need you," Alex said. She trailed off, like that might be enough, like this was a short-answer quiz instead of an essay exam.

"You need..." Olivia started to ask the question again, but Alex was truly at the edge of her desire, awash in endorphins but lacking any patience. She cut her off.

"I need you to fuck me, Liv," she said. "Please. I need you inside me, fucking me. Right fucking now."

Olivia kissed her, a hot, frantic kiss, as she wrapped her left arm around the slender waist and pulled Alex to her. Her other hand went back to Alex's wet pussy and she put her thumb directly on Alex's clit while she slipped two fingers inside. Alex was so tight, the muscles inside grabbing hungrily at Liv. She knew Alex loved to be fucked, to take as much as she could, loved the stretch and the feeling of fullness when Olivia was inside her.

Alex started to move up and down, riding Olivia, and Liv was happy to match her movements, thrusting in and out of her while sucking on each nipple in turn, biting lightly on her breasts and her neck. The thumb on Alex's clit was making small, gentle circles—it was all Alex needed.

"God, that's it," Alex said. She was turned on beyond belief, trying not to shout but perilously close to crying out to God and to the woman who had her about to crest what she knew would be an enormous wave. She felt so full, was being fucked thoroughly and expertly, and still she wanted something else. "More, please, baby. Now."

Olivia slipped one more finger inside, moaning herself at how wet Alex was, and how readily she took Liv inside. "Alex, you're so beautiful," she said. "I want to watch you come, honey. Are you ready to come for me?"

Alex nodded, still moving with Olivia, feeling herself inch closer and closer to the edge, muscles tensed. "Yeah," she panted. "I'm ready." She met Olivia's eyes.

"Come on, sweetie," Liv said, a tight grip on Alex's ass as she pumped in and out of her pussy, taking her thumb away for just a few strokes, creating one last need that she met with perfect timing, placing it back on the sensitive nerves as Alex thrust downward one last time, crying out as she came.

Olivia felt the orgasm roll through Alex, felt it in her smooth muscles contracting and in her heart racing and her legs shuddering. She held Alex up, kneading her ass and flicking her tongue across the hard nipples as the waves subsided.

* * *

At last, Alex relaxed, and Liv slowly slipped free, and hugged her tight.

"Well?" Liv asked.

"Well what?" Alex spoke slowly, from somewhere deep in that dopey, sweet post-coital glow that Olivia loved.

"Brunch?"

"You still want to go?" Alex asked. "I thought you said you wanted to stay in for that."

"Well, all that talk of brioche, you know," Liv laughed. "I suddenly find myself very hungry. But as soon as we get home, you can bet your ass I'm going to need something else sticky and sweet."

Alex kissed her, a long kiss that went on until they were short of breath. "I can arrange that."

******#**


End file.
